Your Smile
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "Os minutos se passaram quase que imediatos após a chegada do ruivo. Tsuna gostaria de admitir que apenas estar na presença dele já era um motivo para alegrar seu dia tumultuoso, mas não podia fazer isso, não agora, tinha algo mais importante a dizer."


**Your Smile**

"_...e eu compreendi que não podia suportar a idéia de nunca mais escutar esse riso. Pois ele era para mim como uma fonte no deserto..."_

Mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior. Seu coração batia forte e rápido em sua caixa torácica. O ar custava a adentrar em seus pulmões causando desconforto. As mãos tremiam e suavam.

O nervosismo jamais fora tão incômodo e obvio. Tsuna sabia que deveria acalmar-se, afinal Enma era seu amigo, seu _melhor amigo._

Engoliu em seco decaindo seu olhar sobre o relógio de seu celular, passara-se apenas um minuto desde que verificara à hora pela ultima vez.

Bufou irritado com o tempo, mas o jovem Vongola sabia que não havia culpa alguma sobre o tempo, o próprio culpado era ele e seu nervosismo idiota que o fez chegar ao ponto de encontro mais cedo que o previsto.

Levou uma das mãos ao coração sentindo-o bater mais depressa.

Observou ao redor vendo o parque parcialmente vazio, apenas as pétalas das sakuras que ali se encontravam estavam espalhadas por todo o terreno.

Seguiu para uma das arvores que havia ali – a mais afastada das demais – e sentou-se ao pé deste. Ao menos se desmaiasse por causa da ansiedade e do nervosismo não correria o risco de bater a cabeça com força no chão.

Não demorou muito para o jovem Kozato surgisse entre as arvores procurando pelo moreno.

- Tsuna-kun eu te procurei por todo lugar. – resmungou o ruivo.

- Desculpe Enma-kun, eu não percebi que sentei em uma arvore afastada demais.

- Tudo bem – sorriu o Shimon com um sorriso, logo sentando-se de pernas cruzadas frente ao amigo.

O silencio não tardou a mostrar-se presente. O ruivo analisava cada mínima expressão do Vongola, este que por sua vez apenas fitava as pétalas rosadas levadas pelo vento.

Os minutos se passaram quase que imediatos após a chegada do ruivo. Tsuna gostaria de admitir que apenas estar na presença dele já era um motivo para alegrar seu dia tumultuoso, mas não podia fazer isso, não agora, tinha algo mais importante a dizer.

- Você parece pensativo Tsuna-kun. – murmurou Enma fitando o melhor amigo com certa admiração, mas logo desviou o olhar quando seus olhares se encontraram.

O rosto do ruivo brilhava em vermelho intenso por baixo dos curativos que enfeitavam seu rosto. E a vermelhidão só tornou a aumentar quando Tsuna aproximou a mão de sua face e retirou uma pequena pétala rosada que havia caído sobre o nariz do ruivo. O moreno sorriu ao ver que esta aparentava ser um pequeno coração.

Novamente tornaram a ficar num silencio de palavras quebrado apenas pelo cantar suave do vento primaveril.

- Enma-kun... – chamou o Sawada de súbito. E mais uma vez seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar, mas diferente de minutos antes o ruivo não desviou o olhar, pois naquela singela troca ele pode ver tristeza nas orbes castanhas que tanto adorava apreciar. – Eu... Terminei com a Kyoko-chan.

A boca do ruivo se abriu em um perfeito 'o', enquanto seus olhos arregalados custavam a acreditar nas palavras agora a pouco ditas.

- P-Por que... Tsuna-kun? Você-

- Eu descobri que não a amo mais... – murmurou Tsuna baixando o olhar para as próprias mãos. – Eu já a amei, mas... – e assim levou uma das mãos ao coração. – Não é mais do mesmo jeito. Estar com ela... Era algo doloroso, às vezes. – admitiu. – Eu não conseguia mais levar isso a diante, não consigo manter essa mentira.

- Tsuna-kun... – o murmúrio quase choroso proveio de Enma.

E quando ergueu o olhar novamente o jovem Shimon pode ver as lágrimas formarem-se no canto dos olhos que tanto amava.

- Me desculpe Enma-kun. – fungou o moreno. – Eu realmente sinto muito por como as coisas entre nós acabaram por causa _dela_. – implorou choroso. – Quando eu estava com a Kyoko eu percebi que, na verdade, eu queria estar com você. Segurando sua mão. O abraçando. Vendo-o rir. _Fazendo-o sorrir._

- T-Tsuna-kun... – murmurou o Kozato com as mãos sobre os lábios. Não era difícil para si acreditar naquelas palavras. Amava Tsuna mais do que gostava de admitir, amava-o tanto que doía, mas ficou grato quando teve sua chance, pois Enma amou, e _amava_, Sawada Tsunayoshi antes mesmo de Sasagawa Kyoko pensar no moreno em algo mais do que como amigo. – E-Eu...

As lágrimas escorriam pela face do ruivo assustando o moreno. Jamais imaginou aquela reação. Pensou que talvez Enma fosse negá-lo, dizer que o que chegaram a ter como _passa-tempo_ uma vez, não poderia se repetir nunca mais. Mas ali estava o ruivo chorando a sua frente diante da patética declaração que recebera.

- O-Obrig-gado... – agradeceu o ruivo entre o próprio pranto.

Fora a vez de Tsuna dar um frágil sorriso antes de puxar o ruivo para um súbito abraço, que o Shimon não tardou em retribuir, agarrando-se firmemente as vestes do Guardião do Céu como se aquela fosse a ultima vez que o sentiria, que o abraçaria, ou mesmo que deliciar-se-ia com aquele cheiro inebriante e tentador.

- Obrigado... Obrigado... – chorava em agradecimento. Seu coração nunca esteve tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão leve. Como se um parte dele houvesse retornado após um longo tempo.

- Tudo bem Enma-kun... – sussurrou Tsuna afastando levemente o corpo do ruivo do seu.

Secou delicadamente as lágrimas que banhavam a face que tanto amava e aproximou-se selando delicadamente os seus lábios nos do ruivo. Quando se afastou novamente fora apenas para dar um largo sorriso a Enma, ato que pegou o mesmo desprevenido – mais do que o beijo devo dizer.

- Sorria Enma-kun. – pediu gentilmente o Sawada, o sorriso jamais deixando sua face. Enfim sentia-se completo novamente. – Você fica mais bonito enquanto sorri.

E tendo as bochechas avermelhadas e a timidez cada vez mais presente, Kozato Enma abriu o mais radiante e caloroso sorriso que pode naquele momento, pois afinal aquele sorriso seria direcionado a pessoa que ele mais amava, e que, agora, descobrira que também o amava.

_**~Fim~**_


End file.
